sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebellion
Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion is the first stand-alone expansion to Sins of a Solar Empire. Rebellion includes Entrenchment and Diplomacy. It was released on June 12, 2012.Sins Forums: Rebellion Released The first DLC for Rebellion and in Sins history, Forbidden Worlds, was released on June 5, 2013.Sins Forums: Forbidden Worlds Released The second DLC, Stellar Phenomena, was released on November 6, 2013.Sins Forums: Stellar Phenomena Released The third DLC, Outlaw Sectors, was released on June 21, 2016.Sins Forums: Outlaw Sectors Released Description The factions have split in two as rebellion has broke out from within. You also gain all the features from Trinity. Each subfaction is also granted different techs to encourage different play styles. Features New Factions Play as one of three unique races - the TEC, the Advent or the Vasari New Titan-class ships Six massive titans enter the fray - give loyalist and rebel factions a late-game way to eliminate powerful foes or overpower an enemy fleet. New Capital Ships Three new capital ships bring immediate options to the table, offering even greater strategic depth while existing capital ships have been rebalanced for their roles. New Corvette-class ships New corvette class ships use their enhanced speed and maneuverability to weave through the battlefield, inflicting damage to enemy ships’ systems. New Technology Each subfaction (Loyalist or Rebel) is given new technologies that are only accessible to them. Additional Capital Ship Ability Levels Additional capital ship ability levels, for greater strategic choice. New Scenarios Play through 6 new Scenarios designed to give players of all ages a good time. These are located in the 'Victory Condition' menu when selecting a map. New Maps Default 9 new maps 'out-of-the-box': *Random - Huge Ring *Kabel *The Art of War *The Void *Triple Entente *Tutorial - Diplomacy *Tutorial - Resourcing *Typhoon *Unstable Alliance Patch 40 new maps added in Patch 1.1: *The Art of War Competitive *Battle Lines / Battle Lines Competitive *Blitz / Blitz Competitive *Close Encounters Competitive *Crystal Storm / Crystal Storm Competitive *Double Cross Competitive *Empires at War *Foreign Invasion Competitive *Fractured Lands / Fractured Lands Competitive *Gemini / Gemini Competitive *Hostile Orbits / Hostile Orbits Competitive *Kabel Competitive *Maelstrom Competitive *Melting Point Competitive *New Dawn / New Dawn Competitive *Pandemonium Competitive *Quick Strike Competitive *Random - Huge Multi-Star Competitive *Random - Huge Ring Competitive *Random - Huge Single-Star Competitive *Random - Large Multi-Star Competitive *Random - Large Single-Star Competitive *Random - Medium Competitive *Random - Mini / Random - Mini Competitive *Random - Small Competitive *Random - Vast / Random - Vast Competitive *Razor's Edge Competitive *Storm Front Competitive *Tempest Competitive *Triple Entente Competitive *Twin Empires Competitive *Typhoon Competitive *Unstable Alliance Competitive *Whirlwind Competitive Changes AI Enhancements AI enhancements make single-player games more fun and challenging than ever. Graphics Enhancements Updated graphics bring Sins of a Solar Empire to life as never before, with new particle effects, enhanced textures, and improved shading. Victory Conditions New victory conditions provide multiple paths towards becoming emperor of the galaxy. Improved Multiplayer Multiplayer optimizations for Ironclad Online make getting games set up simple. Steam Steam has now been integrated in Rebellion. You can now make friends in Steam, chat in Steam, and your Win/Lose scores on multiplayer are now tied to Steam. The game is also updated through Steam. System Requirements * - Windows XP is not specified or listed under official system requirements. It should still work. See also *Sins of a Solar Empire *Entrenchment *Diplomacy 'Change Log' Change log official site References Category:Expansions Category:Rebellion Category:Games